mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applebuck Season/Gallery
Applejack's Challenge Applebuck Season_16_9.png|Admiring the fruit of their labor. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png|Just doesn't add up... Applejack what got into-W 4.3021.png|Applejack is... having second thoughts too soon. A Stampede heading to Ponyville vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h05m54s54.png vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h24m05s215.png|Stampede Pinkie_Pie_Silly_Voice.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png Pinkie Pie eating popcorns S01E04.png Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png Twilight_Sparkle_Pinkie_Pie_Popcorn.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack Saves Day.png|Applejack saves the day Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Applejack Appreciation Day Party for Applejack.png|so they throw her a party Rainbow Dash This Week... S1 E4.jpg Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1 E4.png|So Awesome! Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png Spike_Blush.png Applejack0 S01E04.png Applejack S01E04.png Applejack1 S01E04.png Applejack2 S01E04.png Applejack3 S01E04.png Applejack's causing trouble Applejack4 S01E04.png Applejack6 S01E04.png Applejack7 S01E04.png Applejack serious S01E04.png Applejack8 S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Waiting S1 E4.jpg Applejack10 S01E04.png Applejack9 S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Ready S1 E4.jpg Applejack11 S01E04.png Applejack Here I Go S1 E4.jpg Applefail.jpg Rainbow Dash Your Suppose To Land S1 E4.jpg Applejack15 S01E04.png|Trick 1... Applejack14 S01E04.png|...Trick 2... Applejack13 S01E04.png|...And trick 3... What next? Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Derpyness seems to be an evident symptom of sleep deprivation Rainbow Dash What The Hay To Land S1 E4.jpg Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|I have an idea Rainbow Dash Angry S1 E4.jpg Applejack12 S01E4.png Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this Dash? A new trick? Applejack ° ° S01E04.png Applejack weeee S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Wait! S1 E4.jpg|Applejack, no! Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Stunt Gone Wrong.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Twilight Sparkle Applejack. S1 E4.jpg Rainbow Dash Eeyup S1 E4.jpg|Eeyup Rainbow Dash Faint S1 E4.jpg Twilight Sparkle Applejack.2 S1 E4.jpg Baking Muffins Applejack5 S01E04.png Bonk!.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1 E4.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png Applejack DERP!.jpg|"Ugh, wheatworms?" Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack 1 S01E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Derpy muffinnnns- W 7.9548.png|Muuuuffins Applejack tiired S01E04.png Nurse Red 1st appear-W 5.0122.png|Nurse Redheart's first appearance Twilight Sparkle Consered S1 E4.jpg Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Pinkie Pie's gonna puke. Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png Applejack huh S01E04.png|Klutzy on her apple cart. Applejack upside down S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle Consered2 S1 E4.jpg Applejakc hitting a dead tree.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg Twilight Sparkle Stubborn As A Mule S1 E4.jpg Counting Bunnies Fluttershy1 S01E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Fluttershy2 S01E04.png Scared bunnies.png|Aww, poor little things Bunny Take Over.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Twilight Sparkle Enough is Enough S1 E4.jpg Applejack admits help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack °-° S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png Fluttershy3 S01E04.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack Season 1 Episode 4.png|Applejack, thankful for her friends' help. Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Applebuckseason2.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Applebuck Season images